Mega Project
by Vector Mibm
Summary: Tempos de guerra tomam conta de todo o mundo, isso fez vários países adotarem medidas extremas, incluindo a nação de Sugoikairi, que foi a primeira a testar a Inteligência Artificial com centenas de robôs. Mas parece que um vírus ameaça destruir o país...
1. Chapter 1

**MEGA Project**

**Episodio 0 – Táticas de Guerra**

No ano de 29XX, a Terra não pode ser mais habitada por humanos devido a sua perda total de oxigênio e nitrogênio, por sua escassez de água potável, sua destruição em massa devido a grandes guerras que surgiram e a extinção de várias fontes de alimentos para os seres vivos. Devido a esses problemas, os humanos construíram robôs e maquinas há vários anos para construírem uma base habitável em Marte, demorou muito, mas ela finalmente ficou pronta e em poucos séculos se transformou em uma Terra artificial, com florestas repletas de animais criados a partir de amostras de DNA dos originais, países e cidades criadas com tecnologia avançada e habitadas por humanos e robôs e até conseguiram reanimar a água congelada no subterrâneo do planeta para criarem rios e lagos. Dessas criações, surgiram sete continentes repletos de países com alta tecnologia; Hier, Miuzai, Karuise, Riroikai, Akatsui, Dangaan e Mutsuioi, desses continentes saíram os cientistas de mais alto nível conhecidos no mundo e acharam que isso ia trazer vários avanços e melhorias para a segunda Terra, mas logo isso não passou de um mero sonho pacifico...

Como os projetos de cada país poderia ser uma grande tecnologia para ajudar o mundo inteiro, deixava os outros países com inveja, e essa disputa pelo poder acabou gerando um grande conflito mundial, que ficou conhecido como a 1ª Guerra Intro-Planetária ou a 4ª Guerra Mundial. Vários anos se passaram até só restar três grandes potencias que continuavam a guerrear, mas agora com mais aliados unidos a eles, esses países eram Sugoikairi, Uzukaoii e Kageruai. Cada um projetava armamentos pesados e com alta tecnologia para a guerra, só que Sugoikairi foi mais longe e dois de seus maiores cientistas: Tom Dawn e Adolf Willy, desenvolveram o projeto da AI ou, como era popularmente chamada, Inteligência Artificial, um recurso que fez os robôs ficarem mais poderosos nas guerras. Mas depois de todo o sucesso que a informação da AI gerou no povo de Sugoikairi, o único que levou toda a fama foi Dawn, o que deixou Willy extremamente angustiado, mas isso durou pouco, já que dois anos depois ele desapareceu em um acidente de carro.

Quando tava na hora de colocar o projeto AI em prática, os cientistas desenvolveram a classe Omegaф, 10 robôs com muitas habilidades diferentes, mas isso não deu muito certo, os robôs acabaram ficando independentes e se revoltando contra os humanos que os criaram. Foi duro, mas os cientistas conseguiram lacrá-los em cabines especiais e prendê-los em partes diferentes do mundo, isso acabou parando o projeto por um tempo. Mas depois de alguns anos o projeto voltou, mas com alguns cuidados especiais, colocando uma Inteligência Artificial mais primitiva, inserindo um chip nos circuitos de cada robô, o deixando somente com uma habilidade e o conectando a rede de computadores do país, depois disso foram criados centenas de robôs com características diferentes para ajudar tanto nas guerras como nas cidades. Tudo parecia ótimo até o reaparecimento do Dr Willy, agora aliado de Kageruai, que conhecia toda a tecnologia dos projetos de Sugoikairi e com isso criou um vírus com a ajuda do governo de seu novo aliado, para trazer os robôs pro lado dele. O vírus começou a ser lançado na rede logo depois do Dr Dawn sair em viagem para as áreas montanhosas na fronteira de Sugoikairi e Uzukaoii e lá, conhecer sobre uma Inteligência Artificial mais poderosa utilizada pelos antigos antepassados que fundaram a base de Marte, o processo seria chamado de a Alma Artificial e consistia em retirar a alma de um ser vivo e inseri-la em uma maquina ou robô. Mas isso não ajudou muito, os robôs conseguiram finalmente dominar Uzukaoii e fez com que seus habitantes se aliassem a Sugoikairi para impedir mais um ataque dos projetos AI, para isso, os habitantes dos dois países tiveram que se esconder na base S.A.T.U.R.N.O., perto da capital de Sugoikairi e lá os projetos não poderiam encontrá-los. Mesmo assim, os humanos não poderiam se esconder por mais tempo e tiveram que colocar a idéia de Dawn em prática mesmo só com o básico do básico, com isso surgiu uma nova classe de robôs com o mesmo poder da classe Omegaф, mas agora com o poder da Alma Artificial, a classe Alfa α. Mas somente nove robôs não seriam páreo para as outras centenas de projetos antigos e isso teve que ser mudado por um projeto diferente dos outros, um projeto capaz de usar as armas dos inimigos contra eles mesmos e capaz de utilizar um antivírus compatível com o vírus que estava dentro deles, com isso surgiu o Projeto Mega, mas ainda será difícil deter o Willy, que agora planeja reanimar os 10 robôs da classe Omegaф e assim vencer a guerra de uma vez por todas...

To Be Continued...

**Como deu pra ver, eh soh um prologo por isso o tamanho**

**Mas o proximo episodio com certeza vai ser maior, de qualquer jeito, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam que isso ajuda muito na criacao da fic...**


	2. Finalizando um Projeto

**Episodio 1 **

**Finalizando um Projeto**

_Tudo começou na nossa pior época, quando estávamos perdendo a Grande Guerra Intro-Planetária para a nação de Kageruai, que roubou nossa arma mais poderosa atualmente, os War Projects. Claro que logo os kagerianos os utilizaram contra nós e outro país que estava na disputa, Uzukaoii, sendo assim, tivemos que nos aliar a esse outro país para termos alguma chance contra Kageruai, mas tudo não passou de perdas. Com o passar do tempo, a guerra só piorava para o nosso lado, chegando a um ponto de Uzukaoii não poder mais existir e seus sobreviventes terem que pedir abrigo para Sugoikairi. Com medo de que os projetos nos atacassem, juntamos os que sobreviveram à guerra na base S.A.T.U.R.N.O., um lugar perto das montanhas, desconhecido de nossos inimigos e lá poder reconstruir nossas esperanças para podermos voltar a viver na paz..._

**- Senhor, estamos perdendo força! Precisamos logo inserir a alma!**

_Várias pessoas de jalecos acinzentados e máscaras de proteção estavam em volta de uma grande maca de metal ligada a vários computadores e fios, alguns piques de luz ocorriam constantemente no local_

**- Não vamos agüentar por muito tempo!** – falou uma outra cientista, uma jovem garota pela voz

**- Certo... Rápido, tragam o selamento!** – disse um cientista alto e gordo, com cabelos e barba brancos

**- Mas senhor!** – exclamou a garota

**- Rápido! O selamento!** – tornou a ordenar o velho

**- Sim, senhor.** – falou o outro cientista – **Haylen, o selamento!**

**- Certo.** – disse a garota se aproximando de uma das muitas prateleiras no recinto e pegando um grande livro empoeirado **– Aqui está, Dr Dawn.**

**- Ótimo, agora é a hora.** – falou o velho recebendo o livro e o abrindo, colocou suas duas mãos sobre as paginas completamente em branco do livro - **SORA HITO FUJIN! LIBERAR!**

_Um grande feixe de luz azul envolveu o céu nublado daquela madrugada, seguido de um alto barulho de explosão_

_-------------_

_Algumas horas depois, nas planícies da base S.A.T.U.R.N.O., onde se encontra a maior parte da população, principalmente as mulheres e crianças, o sol nascia brilhante em Sugoikairi, revelando porque o país tinha esse nome. Várias crianças corriam pelas planícies em direção a cidade satélite, que era onde ficavam os prédios comerciais, lojas e a escola da base. Mas enquanto todos corriam para começar mais um dia, um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros cobertos por um boné, vestido com uma camisa laranja e branca e longos e mal-cuidados jeans, estava deitado dormindo numa área afastada da cidade, onde o silêncio só era destruído pelo barulho dos pássaros. Até que chega uma jovem garota de cabelos curtos e ruivos, com grandes olhos castanhos e usando um vestido ciano simples, e senta ao lado do garoto_

**- Mas um dia sem aula, Netto? –** perguntou a garota sorrindo

_O garoto tirou o boné do rosto e deu um longo bocejo ainda no chão, se levantou cansado e abriu seus sonolentos olhos verde água em direção a garota_

**- É...** – sussurrou o garoto – **Não toh com muita vontade de ir para a escola hoje, Gina.**

**- Engraçado, você não tem pai, nem mãe. Só o seu avô pra tomar conta de você, e você fica matando as aulas como se elas nem existissem.** – disse a garota se virando para olhar o céu – **Sorte sua que as aulas já estão acabando, assim você vai ter um motivo verdadeiro para faltar...**

**- Não sei, não me sinto bem exilado nesse lugar. **– falou Netto pensativo, voltando a se deitar na grama - **Sem poder sair da base ou viajar pra outros países ou cidades...**

**- É chato, não? Também me sinto meio presa a esta base. Mas...** – disse Gina se levantando e pegando sua mochila - **É assim que é a guerra, tudo não passa de desejos para estrelas que nunca se realizam. Agora vou ter que ir pra escola porque algumas pessoas têm uma morte certa em casa se não forem. Tchau!**

_A garota saiu correndo em direção a cidade, deixando Netto, que ficava pensando no que realmente aquela guerra poderia significar. Passou algumas horas ali pensando, mas acabou vendo que não tinha mais jeito,se levantou, pegou seu boné e foi para o ponto mais alto da planície._

_Lá tinha uma pequena casa de madeira rodeada de algumas árvores de cerejeira e, ao lado, uma cabana um pouco menor, feita de metal e com vários buracos pequenos que lembravam janelas. Netto caminhou até a casa maior e digitou alguns números em um pequeno aparelho que tinha ao lado da porta, logo depois, a porta subiu rapidamente, dando espaço para o garoto passar. A casa parecia bem maior por dentro, tinha uma sala de estar simples ligada a uma pequena cozinha totalmente branca, logo em frente da porta, seguia-se um longo e largo corredor se dividindo no final e no teto, um pedaço de madeira solto com uma alça preta parecendo uma entrada para o sótão._

_Assim que o garoto entrou, um grande Labrador Dourado correu em sua direção e o derrubou em um salto, logo atrás do cachorro tinha um homem alto e gordo, com cabelos até as costas e uma grande barba grisalha, usando um jaleco cinza e um capacete amarelo com a letra α estampada_

**- Netto, Netto, você não imagina!...** – exclamou o velho enquanto tentava recuperar um pouco de ar, mas de repente parou e pensou um pouco **- Espera, não era pra você estar na escola?**

_Netto conseguiu tirar o cachorro de cima dele e se levantou_

**- Olha, vô, você não vai acreditar, mas eu tenho um bom motivo pra não ter ido a aula.** – disse ele sério **– Foi um meteorito que caiu no colégio e inundou ele totalmente!**

**- Que se dane a escola!** – falou o velho parecendo não ter ouvido o que o neto falou – **Eu tenho uma noticia muito melhor pra te dar!**

_Antes que ele pudesse falar, uma pequena esfera de metal movida por quatro jatos atrás, se aproximou rapidamente, parou no ombro do velho e colocou para fora seis finos pés, que usou para se apoiar_

**- Dr Dawn, lamento interrompê-lo, mas a Srta Amia mandou informá-lo que o projeto seis quatro zero está despertando...** – disse uma voz aguda e irritante vinda da esfera de metal

**- Obrigado, Ed.** – falou o velho calmo – **Pode avisá-la que eu já vou.**

**- Sim, doutor.** – a esfera novamente levantou vôo e foi pelo caminho do corredor

**- Netto, venha!** – exclamou o velho apressado – **Preciso te mostrar algo!**

**- Mas, vô...! **– antes que pudesse falar, Dawn puxou o braço dele e andou apressado pelo caminho que a esfera tinha saído. O cachorro, confuso, foi logo atrás dos dois

-------------

_O laboratório de pesquisas ao lado da casa era espaçoso e quase que completamente branco e prateado, vários computadores monitoravam as ações e pesquisas dos cientistas que trabalhavam lá. Mas parecia que um lugar recebia mais atenção que os outros, no fundo do laboratório várias pessoas estavam em torno de uma grande cabine de metal, a maioria delas em computadores ou fazendo várias anotações em pranchetas e cadernos. Até que o silêncio foi quebrado por um velho gordo entrando apressado puxando um garoto de 13 anos pelo braço e atrás dos dois um cachorro correndo, que logo quando entrou, escorregou e acabou batendo em alguns experimentos químicos que dois cientistas realizavam._

_O velho parou ofegante ao chegar no fundo do laboratório, onde todos que estavam monitorando a cabine pararam para ver a cena do garoto escorregando e caindo de bunda no chão assim que o velho parou_

**- Pronto, chegamos! **– disse Dawn confiante

**- É o que parece! – **falou Netto sarcástico enquanto se levantava – **E o que você queria...**

_Ele parou de falar na hora que uma garota se aproximou dos dois, era alta, tinha cabelos castanhos claros até a cintura e calmos olhos azuis sob pequenos óculos, parecia ter uns dezoito anos, mas as roupas não diziam o mesmo, usava uma camisa preta de gola alta e jeans pretos cobertos por um jaleco branco até os joelhos_

**- Sr Dawn, parece que o projeto seis quatro zero está despertando. –** comentou ela séria – **Já estamos terminando as devidas inspeções.**

**- Obrigado, Haylen. Eu já vou checar as anotações. **– disse o velho se afastando dos dois e indo falar com os outros cientistas que observavam a cabine

**- Haylen! –** chamou Netto assim que a garota se virou para continuar o que estava fazendo, ela só se virou e abaixou os óculos com um dedo demonstrando indiferença – **Não vai falar comigo não?**

**- Vê se se toca, moleque. – **falou ela seguido de um suspiro – **Porque eu teria a obrigação de falar com você?**

**- Porque eu sou seu futuro marido. – **disse ele como se isso fosse o obvio, mas pelo riso da garota parecia que não – **Posso saber qual é a graça?**

**- Que tal crescer mais uns 20 centímetros e me faz de novo essa pergunta? –** falou Haylen virando-se e seguindo para o grupo de cientistas que observavam a cabine enquanto Netto fechava a cara

**- Ei Netto, venha aqui! – **chamou Dawn acenando para o neto, que caminhou ainda bravo até ele – **O que aconteceu?**

**- Nada. –** disse Netto virando a cara

**- Outro fora da Haylen? – **concluiu o velho sorrindo – **É o que? O quarto essa semana?**

**- Que que tem isso? – **perguntou o garoto bravo

**- Hoje é Segunda. – **disse Dawn tirando os olhos do neto e voltando a olhar para a cabine de metal – **Mas isso não importa, ainda tem muitos foras que você vai levar dela. Agora, eu quero te mostrar porque eu te chamei aqui.**

_Netto olhou para o avô com uma expressão de surpresa, mas um olhar de curiosidade. O velho só sorriu ao ver a cara do garoto, logo depois olhou para Haylen e fez um leve aceno com a cabeça_

**- Perfeitamente. – **sussurrou a garota para si mesma. Então, caminhou até a cabine de metal e se virou para encarar os cientistas que olhavam para ela, e começou – **Senhores, depois de anos de pesquisas nesta base escondida da guerra, depois de quase sermos destruídos pelas tropas inimigas, conseguimos ter forcas para continuar com um projeto que nos traiu um dia, mas que ainda temos fé para retomá-lo.**

_Deu pra ouvir alguns assovios e palmas vindos da platéia de cientistas que olhavam fixamente para a garota, dava pra concluir que ela era uma das poucas, senão a única, mulher na base_

**- E agora, o resultado de nosso trabalho árduo. – **continuou ela – **O projeto que nos salvará da guerra e trará luz de volta a Sugoikairi. Apresento para vocês a nossa criação: o projeto alfa seis quatro zero, o projeto Mega!**

_Dawn apertou um grande botão vermelho perto de um dos monitores, o que fez a cabine se abrir lentamente e uma densa fumaça esverdeada sair de dentro dela. Demorou alguns segundos para a fumaça cessar, revelando uma placa acolchoada com quatro ganchos prendendo um robô de mais ou menos um metro, quase que totalmente azul, mas com marcas brancas no torso e na cabeça, com dois vidros amarelados no alto da grande cabeça e outro em cada braço, seguido de quatro grandes dedos brancos, as pernas eram um pouco maiores que os braços e tinham grandes pés brancos._

_O que chamava mais atenção era um pequeno cristal redondo no torso com um brilho escuro como o céu numa noite de tempestade, que se assemelhava aos dois pequenos olhos na cabeça agachada do robô, cada um do lado de um círculo de metal que lembrava um ouvido para o robô_

_A garota se aproximou do robô preso e colocou uma espécie de chave nos ganchos, um de cada vez, até soltar completamente o robô, que caiu no chão em pé. Depois de algum tempo sobre os olhares de todos que tentavam aproximar as cabeças para ver o robô melhor, a máquina levantou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos apagados rapidamente tomaram um brilho verde água ao olhar para todos, ele moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e, ao terminar a inspeção na área... caiu no chão sentado e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça_

_--------------_

_Todos olharam boquiabertos para o robô, menos o velho Dawn, que sorria alegre ao ver o comportamento do projeto_

**- "Então essa é nossa salvação?" – **pensou Haylen angustiada

**- "Tamo perdido." – **concluiu Netto cruzando os braços

_O robô voltou a olhar a multidão, dessa vez, só com um movimento dos olhos e logo em seguida emitiu um som que parecia algo como um suspiro_

**- Posso saber o que tem de errado comigo pra toda essa gente me olhar desse jeito? – **disse uma voz que parecia estar vindo do robô – **E quem sabe algum dos idiotas pode me explicar onde eu estou!**

_Alguns ficaram assustados ao ver o comportamento da máquina, o que só aumentou o sorriso no rosto de Dawn, que logo se transformou em um riso maroto. Alguns olharam para o velho surpresos, inclusive Netto e Haylen, mas Dawn só caminhou até o robô ainda sorrindo. O Mega olhou curioso para o velho cientista que estendera a mão ao chegar perto dele_

**- Bem vindo, Mega. – **disse ele alegre com a mão ainda estendida – **Acredito que vamos nos dar bem, certo?**

_O robô continuou a fitá-lo, mas Dawn não parecia se preocupar, foi então que o projeto tirou um dos braços de trás da cabeça e lentamente apertou a mão do velho, que ajudou ele a se levantar_

**- Esse velho continua acreditando demais nos robôs. – **comentou um cientista no ouvido de outro perto de Netto

**- É. – **concordou o outro – **Ele não se lembra que esses robôs quase nos destruíram.**

_Dawn tinha ouvido claramente o que os dois conversavam, mas não fez nada só continuou falando com o robô_

**- Aqui é o laboratório da base S.A.T.U.R.N.O., e eu sou Tom Dawn. – **continuou ele – **E você, Mega, é a coisa mais incrível aqui.**

_Com um leve movimento da cabeça, a máquina continuou se mostrando confusa, cruzou os braços e tentou pensar no que o velho tinha dito_

**- Então... – **concluiu Mega depois de um tempo – **Posso saber porque eu sou a "COISA" mais incrível aqui?**

**--------------**

_Depois de algumas horas, Netto voltava para casa sem entender porque seu avô tinha chamado ele lá, **"É só mais um projeto idiota que vai continuar essa droga de guerra..." **pensou ele caminhando de volta para a cidade_

_Quando já tinha passado um tempo esfriando a cabeça, Netto parou em frente a uma pequena casa um pouco afastada do centro da cidade e colocou a chave na maçaneta para abrir a porta, mas foi interrompido por um grito da multidão que se aglomerava numa praça ali perto_

**- Então já começou? – **perguntou o garoto para si mesmo abrindo a porta

_A casa era pequena, tinha uma sala com dois sofás e uma televisão, ligada a cozinha que só tinha uma pequena geladeira e um fogão ao lado de uma mesinha de madeira de dois lugares, e no fundo, três portas. Assim que Netto entrou, reparou que tinha alguém mexendo na geladeira aberta, o garoto bateu a porta com forca para ser notado_

**- Ah, você chegou. – **disse um homem alto de cabelos pretos despenteados e barba malfeita, que segurava uma coxa de galinha nos dentes – **Não vai ver o novo projeto?**

**- Já vi. – **sussurrou Netto sentando no sofá – **E você? Não devia estar lá?**

**- Não, prefiro assistir na TV. – **falou o homem fechando a porta da geladeira e procurando o controle remoto – **Netto, você...?**

**- Fogão! – **disse o garoto deitando no sofá e se preparando para dormir

**- O que o... Esquece. – **falou ele abrindo o fogão pra pegar o controle e então sentar no outro sofá e ligar a televisão – **É bem melhor assistir aqui do que encarar aquela multidão descontrolada.**

**----------------**

_Um pouco longe dali, a multidão continuava se juntando em torno de uma fonte no meio da praça principal, na frente dela estava Dawn no seu jaleco branco, Haylen e o centro das maiores atenções... um pedaço de lençol velho cobrindo alguma coisa de mais ou menos um metro e dez, cujo somente os pés estavam à mostra_

**- Boa tarde, minha gente! – **gritou o velho cientista de braços levantados e seu grande sorriso habitual estampado no rosto

**- EI! – **exclamou uma voz saindo do objeto embaixo do pano, o que fez toda multidão se inclinar para ver melhor – **Porque eu tenho que ficar aqui embaixo?! Isso tá cheirando a peixe podre, literalmente!**

_Dawn olhou decepcionado para o pano falante e depois de um suspiro, comentou:_

**- Tava querendo fazer uma surpresa, mas parece que você estragou.**

**- Deixa disso, doutor. Todos já sabem porque vieram aqui, não adianta fazer surpresas. – **disse Haylen

**- É, parece que você tem razão. – **concluiu o velho com um tom chateado, mas logo recuperando o sorriso de sempre – **Então meu amado povo de Sugoikairi e Uzukaoii, eu lhes apresento a nossa salvação, o maior projeto já criado pelas SKSpace!**

_Dawn puxou o pano velho e revelou um robô azul e branco de braços cruzados e uma expressão que dizia claramente "eu mato quem me colocou embaixo dessa droga de trapo velho". Podiam ser vistos vários tons de expressões na multidão, alguns tinham cara de surpresa, outros olhavam confusos e tinham até aqueles que riam da "_salvação" _deles, mas ainda havia os que batiam com a mão na testa e um grupo de meninas que davam risinhos e apreciavam o robô_

**- Esse é o projeto alfa seis quatro zero! – **falou Dawn confiante – **O projeto MEGA!**

CONTINUA...


	3. Testando as Habilidades

**Bem, vlw pelos comentarios e desculpa a demora com esse episódio...**

**Agora, respondendo as dúvidas: Esse nao eh nenhum dos três, como eu não gosto de continuar historias que provavelmente teram continuações, eu criei uma nova saga de Megaman. E o que o controle tava fazendo no forno, mais um dos mistérios do universo, por que todos os patinhos de borracha são amarelos? Porque remedio pra dor de cabeça só funciona em dor de barriga? Ou porque segundas feiras não duram 3 segundos, de preferência sem aula?**

**Episodio 2 – Testando as Habilidades**

_O céu alaranjado com alguns tons rosados começava a escurecer aos poucos na base S.A.T.U.R.N.O., as casas da cidade começavam a acender suas luzes e as ruas ficavam desertas no anoitecer. Com exceção de um vulto caminhando pelas ruas da base, em direção à colina mais alta, quando de repente parou e tirou o velho chapéu que usava. Era um homem alto e magro em um sobretudo negro, tinha o rosto comprido e com algumas marcas da óbvia velhice, tinha um grande bigode grisalho que cobria a boca e a cabeça se mostrava sobre a careca, com um pouco de cabelo grisalho e despenteado em cima das orelhas_

**- Então é aqui que você se esconde, meu velho amigo.**

_--------_

_Várias crianças corriam pelas ruas da cidade saindo do centro, era mais ou menos uma hora da tarde de Terça feira. Netto andava em direção a sua casa com cara de desânimo, quase não reparando que Gina chegou perto dele e deu um leve comprimento com a cabeça, que o garoto respondeu com um olhar amedrontador_

**- Parece que você não acordou bem hoje. – **comentou Gina meio que assustada

**- Se fosse por mim eu nem teria levantado. – **disse Netto desanimado – **Mas não dá pra ir contra o Cerveau. Às vezes me pergunto o que meu pai tinha na cabeça pra me deixar com aquele cara.**

**- Falando nisso, como vai o treino? – **perguntou a amiga fugindo do assunto

**- Você gosta de me desanimar, não é? – **falou ele nervoso e sendo respondido com um sorriso de Gina – **Acho que Cerveau vai ter alguns problemas com aquele projeto.**

**-Problemas? – **disse Gina curiosa

_Dessa vez foi Netto que sorriu, logo depois apressou o passo se distanciando da garota, que havia parado confusa_

_--------_

_Um pouco longe dali, no alto das planícies, perto do laboratório da SKSpace, um robô azulado despreocupado com o resto do mundo descansava calmamente encostado numa árvore_

**- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AÍ?!! – **gritou um homem alto de cabelos castanhos despenteados e barba malfeita usando um velho e sujo macacão cinza

- **O que parece? – **perguntou Mega sonolento

**- Eu tenho grande admiração pelo Doutor Dawn e sei que isso pode ajudar muito o nosso país, mas não dá pra treinar um pirralhinho robótico como você! – **disse o homem bravo, mas não atraindo a atenção do robô

**- Então porque você não desiste logo? – **falou Mega nervoso

**- Eu ainda tenho minha honra, azulado! – **exclamou o cara com um sorriso confiante – **Ou eu faço você conseguir destruir uma tonelada de ferro com seu canhão de plasma ainda hoje ou eu não me chamo Christian Albert Cerveau!**

**- Vem cá, esse nome seu é descendente francês ou vem do Paraguai mesmo? – **perguntou o robô curioso

**- Na verdade minha família teve descendência brasileira na anti... Espera aê, ta querendo fugir do treino, azulado?!**

**- Nunca tentaria fazer isso... – **disse Mega com tom de ironia

**- É bom mesmo, porque eu já treinei robôs que ficavam invisíveis a olho nu e ao mesmo tempo soltavam fogos de artifícios e nunca tive problemas. – **falou Cerveau confiante – **E com você não vai ser diferente, então vem logo!**

_Cerveau puxou Mega pelo braço e tentou colocar ele no ombro, mas o robô acabou ficando nervoso, o braço que Cerveau havia puxado tinha se transformado em um canhão parecido com o braço comum do robô e dele saiu uma rajada de raio violeta que por pouco não explode a cabeça do treinador, raspando no queixo e fazendo uma pequena cicatriz_

**- Uau... – **disse Mega olhando do braço para Cerveau – **Canhão de plasma é o máximo!**

**- E você ainda não sabe usar! – **gritou Cerveau dando um soco na cabeça do robô – **Mas felizmente eu toh aqui e posso te ensinar isso.**

**- Sei... – **falou Mega sarcástico

-------

**- Rápido, sua caixa de parafusos recém usada! – **gritava Cerveau enquanto o robô azul corria por um campo de obstáculos e usava o canhão para detonar alguns

**- Será que dava pra ser um pouco mais gentil... – **perguntou Mega cansado, tentando usar o canhão de plasma para destruir uma pedra no caminho – **ou humano.**

**- Se eu fosse um pouco mais gentil estaria te mimando demais. – **disse o treinador calmamente – **AGORA CORRE!!!**

_Mega desviou por pouco de uma máquina que lançava pequenos dardos em forma de flechas, mas acabou não percebendo o próximo obstáculo e bateu na árvore_

**- Fraco. – **falou Cerveau se aproximando do robô desacordado no chão

**- Parece que o treino não está indo muito bem, não é? – **perguntou Haylen, que chegava do caminho que levava o laboratório até o campo de treinamento, agora ela não usava mais seu jaleco branco, estava com uma blusa verde sem mangas e mini saia com marcas de camuflagem, dando pra perceber melhor seu corpo. Estava sem seus óculos de trabalho e no alto de sua cabeça tinha um boné aberto em cima – **Acho que todos já esperavam por isso.**

**- Ah, senhorita Amia! – **disse Cerveau com um grande sorriso no rosto – **Claro que o treino está indo bem, por que não estaria?!**

**- Porque o robô que você tinha que treinar está desmaiado, talvez?**

**- Detalhes, detalhes! – **falou o treinador sem graça – **Mas, você só veio checar o treino? Hoje não é seu dia de folga?**

**- Sim, só vim ver como estava. – **disse Haylen checando o robô – **E a propósito, Dr Dawn quer falar com você.**

**-------**

**- O QUE?!!!**

**- Acho que o que você quer dizer é que está feliz com a noticia, certo? – **perguntou Dawn sorrindo

**- Acho que o que quero dizer é: O QUE?!!! – **gritou Netto bravo

_Dawn estava parado na porta da casa de Netto e Cerveau com Mega do lado, tentando fazer com que o garoto aceite sua proposta, mas não estava obtendo muito resultado_

**- Tente entender, Netto. Nós precisamos de um lugar para ele ficar... – **falava Cerveau – **E também ele nem fica muito tempo em casa mesmo, vai ter que treinar muito e fazer testes no laboratório. – **disse Dawn tentando convencer o neto

**- E porque exatamente EU?!**

**- Sinceramente é porque... – **começou Cerveau sendo interrompido por uma cotovelada de Dawn direto no estômago

**- Porque acho que vocês vão se dar muito bem! – **falou ele com um largo sorriso no rosto

**- Vai ser meio difícil isso. – **resmungou Netto com um olhar penetrante para o robô

**- A idéia não foi minha. – **disse Mega bravo, retribuindo o olhar

**- Certo, e como a caixa de parafusos vai caber aqui? Mal tem espaço pra mim e o Cerveau!**

**- Simples, ele fica no seu quarto. – **falou Cerveau confiante

- **Às vezes penso que você quer morrer... – **disse o garoto perdendo a paciência

_Depois de mais algum tempo de conversa pra convencer Netto e depois mais um tempo pra convencer Mega, eles entraram em um acordo e iam deixar o robô lá até resolverem as coisas... Bobagem, é só uma desculpa para os dois aceitarem a idéia!_

_--------_

_A manhã de Domingo amanhecia tranqüila nos céus de Sugoikairi, as planícies esverdeadas brilhavam na luz do começo do verão. Netto levantava da cama sonolento quando bateu com a cabeça em alguma coisa em cima, só então se lembrou que Mega descansava em uma rede presa um pouco acima de sua cama. Ele já estava ali a alguns dias e não teve muito tempo de descansar devido ao treino,os dois acabaram brigando muito naqueles primeiros dias, mas a única coisa que passava na cabeça de Netto naquele momento era "Robôs dormem?"_

_Sua dúvida cruel foi interrompida pelo barulho de alguém entrando no quarto, mesmo estando acostumado, Netto levou um susto na hora em que Cerveau começou a gritar com o robô para ele levantar. Depois de algum trabalho, ele levou Mega a força para o treino e como Netto não tinha nada para fazer, foi ver Cerveau gritar com o robô enquanto esse corria desesperado atirando em tudo que aparecia em frente. Netto já estava ficando cansado com a cena, deu um longo bocejo e se virou para o céu_

**- Chuva? – **perguntou ele olhando para as nuvens negras que se juntavam no céu – **Não era para ter chuva nessa época do ano...**

**- Ei Netto, vamos parar o treino um pouco. – **disse Cerveau se aproximando do garoto – **Parece que o tempo não está muito bom hoje.**

**- É. – **concordou Netto se levantando

_-------_

_Logo começou a cair fracos respingos de chuva que, em poucos segundos, se transformaram em uma forte tempestade. Netto e Cerveau levaram Mega até a casa de Dawn e acabaram ficando lá também devido a chuva. Nada elétrico funcionava na casa, eles tiveram que ficar esperando a chuva passar a luz de velas enquanto o robô azul era constantemente atacado pelo cachorro_

**- Pelo visto essa chuva vai demorar a passar. – **falou Cerveau se espreguiçando

**- Estranho... – **comentou Netto olhando pela janela

**- O que?**

**- A cidade está completamente apagada também. – **continuou ele – **Lá não tem geradores de emergência?**

**- Às vezes a ciência não é páreo para as forças da natureza. – **brincou Dawn checando os estragos do treino em Mega

**- Nunca vi uma tempestade que desligasse os geradores por completo. – **disse Netto

**- Eu só vi uma, mas isso foi há uns treze anos... – **falou Cerveau se lembrando **– Como era mesmo o nome?**

**- A Grande Chuva de Olhos Verdes, era assim que chamaram. – **respondeu Dawn – **Causou muito estrago em Sugoikairi pelo que eu me lembro.**

**- Porque chamavam ela assim? – **perguntou Mega curioso

**- Nada de mais, só as gotas da chuva que tinham um brilho esverdeado. – **respondeu Cerveau

**- E... porque isso? – **perguntou Netto

**- Não se sabe. – **disse Dawn antes de Cerveau abrir a boca para responder – **Um misterioso fenômeno da natureza.**

**-------**

**- Está chegando a hora...**

_Quatro luzes verdes brilhavam na escura neblina que contornava a base, mais tarde, várias sombras se ergueram no meio da chuva_

**- Vamos detonar!**

**- Sim, falta muito pouco pra gente detonar.**

**-------**

_Netto, Cerveau e Mega saiam da casa de Dawn logo depois que a chuva havia terminado, eles seguiam tranqüilos o caminho para a cidade até que Mega pára preocupado_

**- O que foi?**

**- Nada, só uma estranha sensação... – **responde o robô voltando a andar


End file.
